I Won't Say It (2 of ?)
by Ravenclaw Jess
Summary: Daltonverse: It's been a month since Logan interrupted Julian's movie night… and the Stuart prefect just can't seem to get what happened that night out of his head. Based on the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love " from Disney's Hercules. SEQUEL to "Something There". Part 2 of my Jogan Disney Song Series. Julian/Logan with Derek


**_A/N: _**_A few people__ asked for it, so here it is!__This is a **SEQUEL**to "Something There", which you can find on my profile page :) In case you were wondering, yes, this was posted on my tumblr about a month ago. I tentative about posting it on here initially, but I decided "what the heck" and here it is XD_

_Right off the bat, I'm going to admit this is not one of my best pieces… Even though that's the case, I hope this bit of fluff brightens your day. The song used here is "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" from Disney's_ Hercules_. ENJOY!_

_Oh, and don't expect this to be the last time we see Logan and Julian watching Disney movies ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Logan, Derek, and Julian, who belong to the lovely CP Coulter, or the song used in this fic, which belongs to Disney and it's respect copyright holders._

* * *

**I Won't Say It**

"Logan?" Julian asked with a quirked brow. He was trying to get the attention of the blond sitting across from him at the lunch table who was currently staring blankly in his direction. Julian looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Kurt or something interesting behind him, but the only thing in Logan's line of sight was a wall. Turning back towards the table, the actor saw that Logan was still staring in his direction… and, apparently, at him.

Derek walked up with his lunch tray to join his two friends, settling down in the seat next to the other brunet. He instantly noticed Logan's blank expression and leaned towards Julian. "What's up with him?" the athlete whispered.

"I have no clue. One minute he was talking about a solo he's auditioning for tomorrow and then suddenly he was like _that_," Julian whispered back.

Derek leaned forward, getting as close to the blond as he could without leaving his seat. "Logan," the athlete said sternly, trying to get his friend's attention. The prefect continued to stare.

"Logan!" Julian yelled, waving his hand in the blond's face. "LOGAN!"

The prefect snapped out of his daze. Fear flashed in his eyes for a moment, unnoticed by his two friends, before a look of annoyance quickly replaced it. "What?!"

"You were staring at me," Julian said bluntly.

"No I wasn't," Logan snapped.

"Yeah, you were," Derek said, looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?" When the other two Stuarts didn't look convinced by his words, Logan added sternly, "I'm fine."

The concerned look on Derek's face only deepened, "Are you sure? Because-"

"I'm fine!" Logan shot to his feet, his chair tipping over behind him, quickly turning on his heal and storming out of the lunch room before Derek or Julian could get in another word.

"Okay, something is _definitely_ wrong."

"No. Really?" Julian turned his gaze from Logan's fleeing form to the friend beside him, a look of surprise on his face. "What gave it away: the blank staring or the moodily storming out of the room?"

Derek shot a glare at the actor, "Shut up."

* * *

After storming out of the lunch room, Logan had gone to the library for the remainder of his lunch period. Thankfully, he didn't have any classes with Julian or Derek that afternoon. He really didn't want to have to explain why he had spaced out during lunch and then stormed out. Especially because even Logan himself didn't know why. Not really, anyways.

Thankfully, today was the first time anyone had noticed. Logan had first started spacing out about a month ago, a few days after watching _Beauty and the Beast_ with Julian. The episodes seemed to happen any time Logan thought about that night. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself he had imagined it all, Logan couldn't stop thinking about the look Julian had given him and the few moments that had followed shortly after. The worst part was the episodes seemed to be occurring more frequency as time passed.

After the episode this afternoon, Logan felt both emotionally and physically drained. He needed something to take his mind off of everything. So after class, Logan retreated to his room for what he hoped would be a relaxing evening. He picked a random movie from his collection, picked up his laptop from his desk, and sat on his bed. Leaning against his headboard, Logan popped the movie disk into his laptop and put on his headphones. He tried to clear his mind as the opening song of _Hercules_ filled his ears.

* * *

Logan's evening had been going exactly as planned; he was completely focused on the movie and not thinking anything else. That's when Meg's voice filled his ears.

_[Meg:]__  
__If there's a prize for rotten judgment__  
__I guess I've already won that__  
__No man is worth the aggravation__  
__That's ancient history, been there, done that!__[Muses:]  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'__  
__He's the Earth and heaven to you__  
__Try to keep it hidden__  
__Honey, we can see right through you__  
__Girl, ya can't conceal it__  
__We know how ya feel and__  
__Who you're thinking of_

Logan sat up straighter against the headboard, eyes widening a bit. He had promised himself a relaxing evening and he wasn't about to screw that up by overthinking a Disney song. He shook his head to refocus himself.

_[Meg:]__  
__No chance, no way__  
__I won't say it, no, no_

_[Muses:]__  
__You swoon, you sigh__  
__why deny it, uh-oh__[Meg:]__  
__It's too cliche__  
__I won't say I'm in love__I thought my heart had learned its lesson__  
__It feels so good when you start out__  
__My head is screaming get a grip, girl__  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out__  
__Oh_

Logan was fighting a losing battle as his mind started to wander. _Blaine… Josh… Kurt... Those relationships didn't exactly turn out well… and Kurt doesn't really count because we never _actually_ dated… Ok, seriously, Wright, just watch the movie. This is just a Disney movie. It's just a song. Clearing my mind. _Mindless_ movie watching. _

_[Muses:]__  
__You keep on denying__  
__Who you are and how you're feeling__  
__Baby, we're not buying__  
__Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling__  
__Face it like a grown-up__  
__When ya gonna own up__  
__That ya got, got, got it bad__[Meg:]__  
__Whoa. No chance, now way__  
__I won't say it, no, no__[Muses:]__  
__Give up, but give in__  
__Check the grin: you're in love__[Meg:]__  
__This scene won't play,__  
__I won't say I'm in love_

_I am not in love with my best friend. I am not in love with Julian. I am no-NO! Shit! __Do not apply the _stupid _song to your _stupid_ life. Do _not _go there! You are supposed to _not_ be thinking about… Stop thinking about it, Wright! Stop, stop, stop…_

_[Muses:]__  
__You're doin' flips, read our lips__  
__You're in love__[Meg:]__  
__You're way off base__  
__I won't say it__  
__Get off my case__  
__I won't say it_

_[Muses:]__  
__Girl, don't be proud__  
__It's O.K. you're in love__[Meg:]__  
__Oh__  
__At least out loud,__  
__I won't say I'm in love_

Logan's eyes widened. _Oh my god, I'm Meg… _He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the loud bang of his door hitting the wall. Logan looked up from his laptop.

"Nope, you're Logan," Julian said matter-of-factly from where he stood in the open doorway.

_Great, I said that out loud, didn't I?_ Logan paused the movie and removed his headphones, pretending he hadn't heard the brunet. "…What?"

"You said you were Meg. Last time I checked, you were still Logan," the actor moved into the room, heading towards the prefect's desk. "First you zone out during lunch and now you're questioning your own identity. Did they give you the wrong meds at the pharmacy or something?"

The blond glared at his friend, "I did not take the wrong meds. Like I said earlier, I'm fine. The better question is: what are you doing in my room?"

"Can't a guy visit his friend's room without being interrogated about his motives?" Julian looked over his shoulder to see Logan still sitting on the bed glaring at him. The brunet rolled his eye, "Fine. I need to borrow your English notes for the essay that's due Monday. I fell asleep in class this morning." Julian began rifling through the papers on the desk in front of him, searching for the right notebook. Seeing the familiar green cover, he snatched it up, quickly heading towards the door, "Thanks!"

"I didn't say you could have them!" Logan threw a pillow at Julian, which hit the wall beside the actor before landing on the floor with a quiet thump.

The brunet smirked over his shoulder as he turned out into the hall, "Well I never actually asked in the first place."

"Well… I hope you fail the essay!" Logan yelled after him.

"I hope you don't get that solo!"

"Diva!"

"Jerk!"

Logan heard a peal of laughter from down the hall as he himself let out a chuckle. Leaning back against his headboard, he settled down to finish the movie. He felt so much better than he had even a few minutes ago… There was a weird but familiar feeling in his chest. He felt almost lighter, like he could float if he really wanted to.

That's when it really hit Logan hard._ …oh my god. I'm Meg._


End file.
